Tom and Jerry and the Titanic
''Tom and Jerry and the Titanic ''is a American epic romance and disaster film, produced by Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), WB Animation, 20th Century Fox, Paramount Animation, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and Lightstorm Entertainment. It is also a crossover with Tom and Jerry and Titanic (1997). Plot The story begins with Tom and Jerry somehow end up on the Titanic and sometimes work there. The ship hits an iceberg from Greenland, causing damage which threatens to sink the ship. Now Tom and Jerry have to somehow fix this mess. But how much can they save, and can they do it without getting slain by McWolf and his gang? Characters * Tom Cat - A grayish-blue cat, who is Jerry's rival, Tuffy's friend, Toodles' husband and Thomasina's brother. In this movie, he's with Captain Tuffy on the Titanic. * Jerry Mouse - A brown-orange mouse, who is Mrs. Mouse's son, Cherie's husband, Tom's rival, Tuffy and Lucy's uncle, Judy's boyfriend, Uncle Pecos and Harry's grandnephew, Muscles' cousin and Geraldine's brother. In this movie, he's with Captain Tuffy on the Titanic. * Tuffy Mouse - A young baby captain grey, white diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry and Cherie's nephew, Lucy's boyfriend, Uncle Pecos and Harry's grandnephew, Muscles' cousin, Geraldine's son, Mrs. Mouse's grandson, Tom and Judy's friend. In this movie, he is with Tom and Jerry on the Titanic. * Quacker (full name: Quacker Jeff Duck): A little yellow duckling, who is Jerry's little buddy, Tom, Tuffy, Lucy, Muscles, Mrs. Mouse, Grandpa Mouse, Geraldine, Judy, Cherie and Uncle Pecos and Harry's friend. In this movie, he changed into his green swim trunks on the Titanic. * Droopy Dog - A white bulldog. In this movie, he's a physician on Titanic. * Thomasina Cat - * Toodles Galore - * Judy Mouse - A beautiful female light-grey mouse, who is Jerry's girlfriend/love-interest/always looking at her buttocks, Tuffy and Lucy's friend and a good friend Uncle Harry and Pecos, Quacker, Muscles, Cherie, Toodles, Geraldine, Mrs. Mouse, Grandpa Mouse and Tom Cat on the Titanic. * Lucy Mouse - * Grandpa Mouse - * Cherie Mouse - * Mrs. Mouse - * Muscles Mouse - * Uncle Harry - A dark-brown mouse with a boater and a Hawaiian shirt, who is Jerry, Geraldine, Tuffy and Lucy's uncle, Judy and Quacker's friend, Mrs. Mouse, Grandpa Mouse, Cherie, Uncle Pecos and Muscles' older brother and Tom's boss and friend. In this movie, he changed into red swim trunks on the Titanic and he died in the cold sea before the ship is sinking. * Uncle Pecos - * Geraldine Mouse - * Captain Smith - The captain of the ship. He's Tom and Jerry's boss. * Jack Dawson - A young artist. Ginger haired with a chin stripe. * Rose DeWitt Bukater - An heiress. Red-haired. Feisty, kindly, jolly, sarcastic, intelligent and honourable. A capable martial artist, scientist, tracker, and marksman. * Penny Smip - A young lady 17 years old. A scientist. Feisty, kind, jolly, sarcastic, intelligent, and honourable. A Japanese-American who wears glasses. A capable martial artist, scientist, tracker, and marksman. * Ruth DeWitt Bukater - Rose's widowed mother, who arranges her daughter's engagement to Cal to maintain her family's high-society status. She loves her daughter but believes that social position is more important than having a loving marriage. She views Jack as a pest. * Fabrizio De Rossi - Jack's Italian best friend, who boards the RMS Titanic with him after Jack wins two tickets in a poker game. * Spicer Lovejoy - A former Pinkerton constable, Lovejoy is Cal's English valet and bodyguard, who keeps an eye on Rose and is suspicious about the circumstances surrounding Jack's rescue of her. * Thomas "Tommy" Ryan - An Irish third-class passenger who befriends Jack and Fabrizio. * Margaret "Molly" Brown - A rich lady who is good buds to Rose and Jack. * Thomas Andrews - The ship's builder. * J. Bruce Ismay - A rich and ignorant man. * John Jacob Astor IV - A first-class passenger whom Rose (correctly) calls the richest man on the ship. * Colonel Archibald Gracie IV: An American soldier, writer, amateur historian, and real estate investor. * Benjamin Guggenheim: A mining magnate traveling in first-class. * Madame Aubert, Benjamin Guggenheim's wife * Wallace Hartley: The ship's bandmaster and violinist who plays uplifting music with his colleagues on the boat deck as the ship sinks. * Chief Officer Henry Wilde: The ship's chief officer, * First Officer William Murdoch: The officer who is put in charge of the bridge on the night the ship struck the iceberg. * Second Officer Charles Lightoller * Fourth Officer Joseph Boxhall: The officer in charge of firing flares and manning Lifeboat 2 during the sinking. * Fifth Officer Harold Lowe: The ship's only officer to lead a lifeboat to retrieve survivors * Sixth Officer James Moody: The ship's only junior officer to have died in the sinking. * Father Thomas Byles: a Catholic priest from England. * Isidor Straus, former owner of R.H. Macy and Company, a former congressman from New York, and a member of the New York and New Jersey Bridge Commission. * Ida Straus: Isidor's wife. * Sir Cosmo Duff-Gordon: A Scottish baronet * Lady Duff-Gordon: A world-famous fashion designer and Sir Cosmo's wife. * Noël Leslie, Countess of Rothes: The Countess is shown to be friendly with Cal and the DeWitt Bukaters. Despite being of a higher status in society than Sir Cosmo and Lady Duff-Gordon, she is kind, and helps row the boat and even looks after the steerage passengers. * Frederick Fleet: The lookout who saw the iceberg. Fleet escapes the sinking ship aboard Lifeboat 6. * Quartermaster Robert Hichens: One of the ship's six quartermasters and at the ship's wheel at the time of collision. He is in charge of lifeboat 6. He refuses to go back and pick up survivors after the sinking and eventually the boat is commandeered by Molly Brown. * Reginald Lee - The other lookout in the crow's nest. He survives the sinking. * Chief Baker Charles Joughin - He chief baker aboard the RMS Titanic. * Harold Bride - Junior wireless operator on board the Titanic. * Chief Engineer Joseph G. Bell Voice Cast * Richard Kind as Tom * Jennifer Hale as Jerry * Kath Soucie as Tuffy / Captain Tuffy * Sam Kwasman as Quacker * Jeff Bergman as Droopy * Cathy Weseluck as Thomasina Cat * Grey DeLisle as Toodles Galore * Kari Wahlgren as Cherie Mouse * Cree Summer as Judy Mouse * Tara Strong as Lucy Mouse, Penny Smip * Jim Cummings as Grandpa Mouse * Tress MacNeille as Mrs. Mouse * Maurice LaMarche as Muscles Mouse * John Michael Higgins as Uncle Harry * Scott McNeil as Uncle Pecos * Ellen Kennedy as Geraldine Mouse * Emma Stone as Rose Dawson * Sebastian Stan as Jack Dawson * Tom Kane as Captain Smith Quotes * Narrator: I remember it as if it were yesterday. I remember back before the World-Wars started. I remember when they forged it. Titanic. A giant ship to cross from the Old World to the New World. They claimed it to be unsinkable. But as many known, nothing is indestructable. How do I know? Coz I was there. And this was me. Rose DeWitt Bukate. But think before assuming me a rich snob for my looks alone. You see, I was... as some would say... different. * Tom: Unsikable? Are you sure? * Frederic Fleet: Iceberg ahead! * Tom: We hit something? We missed it. Tuffy: Hmmm. Penny Smip: I'm afraid it's far from so. You see, we only saw the top. The rest is underneath and much bigger. Tom: Oh, boy. Jerry: This is terrible. * Thomas Andrews: All my fault. I failed. I shoulda built it better. Oh, Droopy. I shoulda listened to your warning. Oh. Through my arrogance, I condemned innocents to their death. * Jerry: What a tragedy. Droopy; Aye. A tragic show of how arrogance can lead to terrible consequences. If only those people had let virtues such as compassion, humility, honour, and wisdom guide them.... all of this coulda been prevented. Penny Smip: But would the time come when humans learn to put virtue above wealth and class? Only time would tell. Trivia * It is also a crossover with Tom and Jerry and Titanic (1997). * Rated PG (Parental Guidance) with mild violence, threat, injury detail, sex, horror, infrequent mild bad language. * Suggested Running Times: 190 Minutes (NTSC), 182 Minutes (PAL). * Emma Stone who voices Rose DeWitt Bukater is well known to'd been Gwen Stacey on The Amazing Spider-Man ''movies, Mia Dolan on ''La La Land, ''Wichita/Krista on n ''Zombieland, ''Sam Thomson on ''Birdman, and Hannah "Nana" Weaver on Crazy, Stupid, Love. * Tara Strong voices'' Penny Smip with the voice he does for Barbara Gordon/Batgirl on the ''Batman and Teen Titans franchise. * Sebastian Stan who voices Jack Dawson is known to'd been Sergeant Bucky Barnes/The Winter Soldier on the the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Carter Baizen on''Gossip Girl'', Prince Jack Benjamin on Kings, Jefferson / The Mad Hatter on Once Upon a Time, T.J. Hammond n ''Political Animals, and ''Will Franklyn on ''Labyrinth (2012), '' Release Gallery Warner Bros. Pictures (2018).png Warner Bros. Animation Logo (2018-Present).png 20th Century Fox.png Paramount Pictures.png Tom--88.3.jpg|Tom Cat Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse Tuffy Mouse.png|Tuffy Mouse / Captain Tuffy Quacker The Duck.jpg|Quacker Droopy.gif|Droopy Dog Paramount-logo-viacom-1.png Maxresdefault (4).jpg Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Titanic Category:Horror Category:Romance Category:Crossovers Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Direct-to-video crossover films Category:Films directed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone Category:Richard Kind Category:Jennifer Hale Category:Kath Soucie Category:Sam Kwasman Category:Jeff Bergman Category:Cathy Weseluck Category:Grey DeLisle Category:Kari Wahlgren Category:Cree Summer Category:Tara Strong Category:Jim Cummings Category:Tress MacNeille Category:Maurice LaMarche Category:John Michael Higgins Category:Scott McNeil Category:Ellen Kennedy Category:Emma Stone Category:Sebastian Stan Category:Tom Kane